Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory.
Flash memory devices have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Non-volatile memory is memory that can retain its stored data for some extended period without the application of power. Common uses for flash memory and other non-volatile memory include personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, digital media players, digital recorders, games, appliances, vehicles, wireless devices, mobile telephones and removable memory modules, and the uses for non-volatile memory continue to expand.
Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Storing data in a flash memory cell can be accomplished by changing the threshold voltage of the cell, through programming or “writing” of charge storage nodes, such as floating gates or trapping layers or other physical phenomena. By defining two or more ranges of threshold voltages to correspond to individual data states, one or more bits of information may be stored on each cell. Examples are single level and multilevel memory cells.
Flash memory typically utilizes one of two basic architectures known as NOR flash and NAND flash. The designation is derived from the logic used to read the devices. In a NOR flash architecture, a column of memory cells are coupled in parallel with each memory cell coupled to a transfer line, often referred to as a bit line. In a NAND flash architecture, a column (e.g., NAND string) of memory cells are coupled in series with only the first memory cell of the column coupled to a bit line.
Memory devices are typically coupled to other electronic devices, such as a host by way of a communications bus. In such configurations, the host and/or other electronic devices (e.g., peripheral devices) coupled to the communications bus can provide data to the memory device for storage of the data in the memory device. The memory device may also provide data to the communications bus in response to a request by the host and/or peripheral device for data stored in the memory device. One aspect of technology that continues to increase is the communications bus speeds (e.g., throughput) of communications busses. For example, communications bus speeds into the gigahertz range are currently in use and communications bus speeds continue to increase. As communications bus speeds continue to increase, a bottleneck can exist at the memory device with regard to how fast the memory device can accept and store data and/or how fast the memory device can respond to a request to transmit data stored in the memory device. Thus, a host may be required to slow and/or halt data transmission on the communications bus while it waits for the memory device to complete a data storage operation, for example.
Thus, for the reasons stated above, and for other reasons that will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternate methods of performing data handling operations in a memory device.